The Return
by Onyx Feloric
Summary: Naruto left with Sasuke Uchiha, but now they're both back, but what will they bring with them? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, nor any of the characters. I do own, however, their totally revamped personalities!

A/N: Hey all! I will warn all readers that I like to give Sasuke Uchiha my own personal twist and it tends to span throughout all my fictions that feature him, so don't be surprised if his image doesn't necessarily change a whole lot. I am an avid fan of the manga, however, my version of the broody Uchiha is definitely that of a sex god!

So, enjoy this fic and don't forget to review!

Love,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Tsunade looked around her office, her sharp eyes watching for anything suspicious. Smirking in silent victory, she pulled out a small bottle of sake from one of the desk drawers and quickly downing the tiny amount in one go. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she swiveled in her chair and leaned back, her feet moving to rest on the window sill. The sky was a brilliant blue and the distant laughter of children, though said children being relatively annoying any other time, made her smile.

The village had been relatively peaceful for a full year now and the simple thought of that was enough to brighten her day. Behind her, paperwork sat completely finished on her desk, another benefit of being in peace time: little paperwork. A knock on her door startled her from her reverie and she quickly turned around, hiding the sake bottle. "Enter!"

An Anbu Captain, wearing the mask of a wolf entered her office and silently closed the door behind him. His body was lithe and well-proportioned, making him a picture of elegance and grace. He bowed in respect and rose, taking off his mask. Neji Hyuga had become Anbu Captain at the tender age of eighteen and was now one of the most respected among his comrades. "Lady Hokage."

Tsunade nodded. "What brings you here?'

Neji scratched his neck, instantly putting Tsunade on her guard. Neji never fidgeted. "I've received an interesting report and thought you should be the first to know…Scouts reported seeing Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha heading toward the village…together."

Tsunade's jaw dropped. "A-are you sure?"

The raven nodded. "The descriptions I was given could only be of those two."

"Tell me."

" 'One had hair the color of the sun and eyes of pure blue with specks of violet scattered throughout. His skin was tan and three dark whisker marks adorned each cheek. The other had hair the color of night and skin as fair. His eyes were black with specks of red in them. On his neck was a tattoo of three tomoes.' I'd say this matches them perfectly."

Tsunade leaned back, putting a hand to her chin. "If they are heading for here, no doubt they will be here soon. I don't want Anbu to threaten them. When they arrive, escort them peacefully here. I do not want any confrontation."

Neji frowned. "Do you think Naruto would attack?"

Tsunade sighed. "I wouldn't imagine, but I'm not so sure about Sasuke."

The Anbu nodded. "I will do as bid. Are there any precautions you'd wish me to take?"

"If either of them threatens the village, don't hesitate to use force to stop them." The blonde looked up. "I know you do not want to have to fight Naruto, but I don't know how much he's changed."

Neji nodded. "Will do." He bowed, replaced his mask, and quickly left to make preparations.

* * *

The Anbu were nervous. Understandably so, Neji thought. All of them had heard wild tales around Naruto and Sasuke, and combined with rumors, the pair had become legendary. Two clearly suppressed chakras were heading straight for them and the power rolling of them was immense. The fog didn't help matters either. Neji stood at the forefront alone, his men on top of the wall behind him. They needed to present a welcome, but warning front.

Blonde hair burst through the fog like the sun through the night and blue-violet eyes observed the sight with the same beautiful affect. It was his body language and dress that threw the Hyuga off. Naruto's body had morphed from childhood curves to the sharp angles of a grown man. He wore tight black pants that clung to his thighs and gently flared out down to black ninja sandals with a gray belt hanging low on his hips. His shirt was a black sleeveless tank that highlighted the tan, corded muscles of his arms and strange tattoo on his bicep. His hair was the same blonde but slightly longer, playing in his eyes and when the slight breeze moved, they would see a littering of piercings in his ears. He stood before them confident and calm, one eyebrow arched in a 'what?' manner. They couldn't see any weapons but the ease at which he stood suggested that he had something up his…sleeve. "Hi, Neji."

The blonde's voice shocked Neji. It was deeper than when he had left and was amazingly sensual against his ears. He started. How did he know who was behind the mask? "Naruto." Already unraveled, when a sexy baritone laugh came from behind the blonde, Neji flinched.

"Look, Dobe," the defined figure of Sasuke Uchiha stepped out from the mist and stood slightly behind and close to the blonde, "I think you've spooked the Anbu." Sasuke Uchiha just screamed sex God. He wore generally the same attire as the blonde, but he was covered in piercings. One resided under the left corner of his lip, five on each ear, and through the tight shirt, he could see the outlines of two nipple bars and a navel bar. At his side a silver-studded belt held two katanas securely to his body. Naruto turned his head slightly and chuckled at the raven.

"Don't be such an ass, Teme." The raven snorted, but kept his eyes on the Anbu in front of him. Naruto turned back to Neji and smiled, scratching behind his neck as he always did. "Don't listen to him. He's just not a day person."

Neji swallowed and motioned to two more Anbu. They appeared at his side instantly and he watched as he saw the other ninja remain still and calm. "The Hokage has requested that I escort you to her office. Will you come peacefully?"

The blonde smiled sadly. "Of course, Neji. There was no need to ask." Four more Anbu instantly surrounded the two ninja.

The raven frowned, but remained still, looking to the blonde. Naruto nodded and the raven shrugged. "Let's get this over with, Dobe." Sasuke looked at Neji from underneath his bangs and it took all the Anbu's training to stay still. Sasuke's Sharingan was spinning wildly in the shadow. "Lead the way, Neji."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

A/N: Hello, all! I'm back! Sorry about the long delay and thanks to those of you who have had patience with me. I've just finished some important things in my life, so I've got some motivation to get back into the swing of things. I've also been reading and getting more ideas for my work!

Here's chapter two of _The Return_. When I left off, I wasn't too sure where I wanted to go with this fic, but I've come up with a direction and will see where it goes! Enjoy this chapter, though it is short, but it's the stepping stone to get further into the mystery of why Naruto and Sasuke were gone and why they're back!

Enjoy!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

They passed silently over the rooftops of an oblivious Konoha; taking the least traveled path in order to reach the Tower. Neji and the other Anbu kept their senses heightened. While the two ninja's in the center of their escort circle had not shown signs of aggression, Neji took Tsunade's warning to heart. They did not know what the two young ninja were capable of.

The fact that they were as silent as the Anbu themselves spoke volumes.

Neji frowned behind his mask. They ran so smoothly together, instinctually moving with each other. There would be no danger of them running into one another. While Shinobi were trained to use their senses and instinctual reflex to avoid something like that from happening, there were still issues. Only Shinobi teams who had worked for years together could achieve that fluidity of motion.

It was strange to see them so comfortable together.

It was strange to see them back.

* * *

Tsunade was nervous. The fact that she hadn't touched a drop of sake since Hyuga had left her office said as much. There were so many unanswered questions. Why were they back? Why were they together? She was afraid to let them into her village, but she wouldn't just chase them off either. She cared for Naruto. The boy had been a breath of fresh air; shaking her out of the depression she had been in all those years ago.

Back when she would have succumbed to Orochimaru's promises.

Without that blonde brat she had not doubts that she would be dead by now. With that thought; however, she knew she owed him a chance to explain. For both of them to explain.

She had never particularly cared for the Uchiha brat. Too much history lay in her home village for her to simply trust him. It didn't help that the snake bastard had wanted him. She wondered idly about that curse mark. She had asked Anko and the resulting conversation didn't ease her mind.

According to what rumors she had gathered, Orochimaru still hadn't caught the Uchiha. He had tried, but he did not and, as far as she knew, had not done so. She sighed.

There was also Itachi.

Before Sasuke had left the village, his only mission in this life had been to eliminate his wayward brother. There were also rumors about some confrontations, but she had dismissed those. When those two met, she had no doubt that one of them would be left behind to confirm those rumors.

Where was she left then?

Her face furrowed.

Nowhere, that was where.

Which meant she had no idea how to handle them. She glanced at her sake. No doubt she would need it when this was over.

* * *

Neji and his Anbu stopped at a secret entrance to the Hokage Tower. Naruto and Sasuke stood still in the middle of their circle and Neji winced as he spoke. "We'll need to take your weapons before entering the Hokage's presence." Things could go wrong here.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as if curious, but they watched as a gentle touch on the blonde's arm from Sasuke had him nodding. It was as if he was surprised they didn't trust him and Sasuke's touch reminded him of the reason why.

It was with great surprise as they were handed a multitude of weapons. Naruto handed them multiple shuriken, hidden daggers, and, strangely enough, a whip; all hidden carefully on his person. The fact that Sasuke cooperated with them was even more surprising. The raven handed over the two swords and a pouch full of deadly thin, sharp, and strong steel wire. Neji stared at him through the mask.

As if he could tell, Sasuke simply gave a small shrug. "Hn. Not like I need anything else." The brief flash of his Sharingan spoke enough for him.

If Neji's skills as an Anbu wouldn't have been so keen, he would have swallowed hard. Instead, the blonde, ever surprising those around him, simply flicked the Uchiha's arm with a smile. "Knock it off, Teme."

The raven smirked. "Hn."

They entered.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review!


End file.
